


Honesty

by bebopkappafumi (bigmiscalculation)



Category: Sarazanmai
Genre: M/M, Spoiler warning for episode 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigmiscalculation/pseuds/bebopkappafumi
Summary: A short fanfic because lately I've been thinking about Enta/Toi...





	Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> I don't often write, or rather I never write, but I couldn't help myself this time! (◉∈∋◉)☆  
> I didn't let this be proofread by anyone, if there are any mistakes please let me know!
> 
> Spoiler warning for Episode 3!!!

As usual, Enta was at his- no, _their_ secret practice spot dribbling the soccer ball.

It had been a normal day, wake up, eat, and come here to practice. It helped him sort out his mind, or keep him busy, or he’d be practicing new techniques. However today his thoughts were clouded. He’d been here almost all day, yet he couldn’t focus. The feeling of having his secret exposed, the entire leak, haunted him. His secret, that is no longer one, … The thought of it just embarrasses him.

_Why did I  have to do these things? Why did it have to get revealed? Why doesn’t Kazuki care? Does Kazuki even like me anymore? Why does Kuji have to know? What will I do now?_

All of that repeated it in his mind over and over.

It’s not as if he enjoyed doing _these_ things, he thought, or well, he did enjoy these things. But still it wasn’t something… any _normal_ person would do, right? Secretly hugging your friends jersey, inhaling the scent, or sharing an indirect kiss by placing your lips on your friends recorder mouthpiece, or seeing your friend laying down on the bench, fast asleep, and then leaning down and-

He shuffles the ball in front of him, aimed it at the goal of which the paint has long faded off, and with a nice clean kick he sends it off flying, making the ball hit the wall with a loud thud. It bounces back, and unable to stop it he leaves it fly by him.

 He sighs.

‘’I’m…messed up aren’t I...’’

He turns around to retrieve the ball, and instead someone else had caught it under their foot.

‘’K-Kuji?!’’

A _déjà vu_.

Before him stood Toi, unphased as always. He nudged the ball, letting it roll back to the other. Enta wanted to ask why he was here, just as last time when he appeared out of nowhere. Instead he shifted his focus on the ball, and started to dribble it again. Toi, who had moved to the nearby wall to lean against it, silently watched him.

 Both of them remember the last time they were here, the conversation, the zombie fight afterwards, and then the leak… A few minutes pass by before the silence gets interrupted.

‘’You are,’’ Toi shifted his gaze away, ‘’But it’s okay, I guess.’’

And that caught Enta completely caught off guard. Where did that come from? Ah wait, did he hear him before? He stood there in awe, looking at Tooi.

Was this his way of showing pity? Was he trying to start a fight? His expression wasn’t helping at all either- it was cold, as always. But still...

Some other time, Enta would’ve walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar, despite not being able to fight himself. Some other time, he’d panic and stutter asking why or what. But this time, the corners of his lips curled up and he bursted out into a laugh.

The sudden laughter made Tooi jump a little, it was nothing he had expected at all. Suddenly seeing Enta’s face light up made his cheeks feel a little bit warmer than usual. After the burst of laughter, Enta flashed him an other smile and kicked the ball towards Toi, which bumped gently against his leg. He looked at it and then back at Enta.

‘’Wanna play?’’

He straightened himself from the wall and kicked it back. He might not be as good as Enta, but at least he could try. And so, the both of them spent the afternoon kicking towards the goal, trying to score as many times they could.

Even if it wasn’t much, even if not much was said either, it was enough for the two of them.


End file.
